just different
by aMILLIONtears
Summary: A bit of a twist on the original plot, but for the most part the major characters will do as they're supposed to. It's just the minor characters that I'm changing all around. Koga/OC and Ayame/OC! Hope y'all enjoy!


I own nothing besides my two OCs, who are of my making. My friend requested this of me a few years back, but I've just now finished it. Silly me, and my slow muse. This is obviously a one-shot between a certain wolf demon and an OC, but there is also another extra character for a certain other wolf demon. Koga/Miri. Uko/Ayame.

"Miri," a whispered voice flowed on the wind with one name, and it reached a young girl basking in the sunlight by a small stream. Her face was upturned towards the sky, eyes closed to the world, but her pale face gave no signs of the sun's warm rays ever touching her. Her face was as that of porcelain glass. Dark blue traveling kimono with white cherry blossom petals lazily floating throughout, slim, red obi tied around her waist. With a heavy sigh, she lowed her face, and she opened her green apple eyes.

"What a bother," the soft grumbled voice left her lips with slim to no movement, and with a blur of black, she was off. Leaping and running, she made her way towards something in the distance that called out to her. Though upon her arrival, she was rather shocked and confused by what she saw. In the middle of the somewhat noble castle courtyard, she found the corpses of many wolf demons, a band of mixed matched people, and an enraged wolf demon prince. Masking her presence, she got down lower on the other side of roof and became as invisible as possible so that she could be sure of what was going on.

"Inuyasha," said the wolf demon prince, oh so obviously talking to the half-breed in all red, but all he did was growl for a bit. It would appear the demons corpses laying about were his comrades, well before they'd be slain of course. "How dare you kill my comrades? What kind of monster are you?" the wolf prince snarled out at the confused half-breed standing angrily before him. (yes, I realize that isn't exactly what was said, but this is an alternate universe, so the storyline is changed some to fit my design.)

"Koga, please! Inuyasha didn't do this!" yelled a human girl, but upon closer inspection it became clear the human girl wasn't some common whore. No she was a priestess in disguise. The purpose behind disguising her was unknown.

"Shut up, Kagome. Don't lie for this mutt. He doesn't deserve it." snarled the wolf prince, but by this point Miri had seen quite enough to realize what was going on. Someone had tricked the prince into believe the half-breed had killed his friends, and now the same party who made all that possible was hoping the prince would kill the half-breed. Though for what gain? Was the half-breed really such a nuisance that someone had to go through all that just to get rid of him? What a drag. "In the name of my comrades!" came a yell that awoke Miri from her thoughts long enough to see that the prince was jumping in for the kill blow. Leaping down from her place, Miri breathed in a sharp breath before releasing it in an ear splitting screech. It was dirty, but an effective way of stopping all fights. The prince fell to the ground in shock and pain while everyone else covered their ears in agony.

"Now, now, wolf prince, half-breed, is this fight to the death really necessary?" Miri asked with a sweet smile and wasn't surprised when the prince snarled at her.

"Vixen, this murderous mutt deserves to die! Why do you intervene?" he roared in a very demonic royal manner, but Miri merely raised a very manicured eye brow at him. It was a given that she knew what was going on.

"I see that someone has killed your comrades, but let me ask you this, why is it that your enemy has come all this way only to kill your comrades and get a jewel which his little priestess does not sense?" Miri asked with a playful tip to her head, but merely shook her head in laughter when the ones in question looked at each other in shock. It was as if they didn't think someone so new should know so much. "Yes, yes, you are the mixed group of people searching to restore the fabled jewel to its true form and so on and so forth. I know, rumors really do travel fast through us fox demons you know?" she explained with a wave of her hand, and gave a playful wink to the young fox demon among the group. Such a cute kid he was, but she had only a moment to think before a sudden wind threw her forward with a power she hadn't prepared for. She flew straight into the large cat demon, which instinctively caught her on her back.

"Figured us all out did you?" asked a mysterious figure as she walked beautifully through the sliding door of the castle. With a smirk, Miri shrugged and pulled two long daggers from their sheaths on her thighs. Standing on a giant cat wasn't what she'd trained for, but it would do just as well.

"Did you really think this mangy wolf could kill me?" the half breed asked the wind witch, and that was all it took for Miri to be knocked to the ground. The wind witch had only opened her fan, but still the young fox woman fell to the ground as if she'd been struck.

"What the fuck is going on?" the wolf prince yelled angrily as he was at her side in a moment, along with a worried young fox. It was demon nature to come to the aid of a fallen comrade, regardless of species, at least that was what Miri had been taught.

"Oh, I see you're still called by the power of Master Naraku." the wind witch taunted sweetly, but Miri didn't seem to hear a word of it as she suddenly choked up blood. The wind witch, Kagura, cackled at the pain inflicted so easily on the fox runt, and she would've continued if not for the attacking Inuyasha and Koga.

"Are you Naraku's puppet too bitch?" the half-breed, Inuyasha, asked in a yell, but Miri let loose a snarl before she leaned up to spit out her blood.

"Do I smell of that monster? I think not, fool." Miri snarled out, but when she tried to rise, she was stopped by a worried fox kit.

"I don't know who you are, but be careful." the young fox said in such a kind manner that it made Miri stop before she did what she'd planned to do. It was a kindness she'd not been shown in such a long time, but it was not enough to correct the pain within her. It was far from enough to ease the agony within her broken body.

"I will, kit. You take cover with your priestess on the demon cat. This fight is about to get nasty." she explained to the young fox with a smile, and she wasn't let down when the fox ran off to get the priestess to safety. Looking back towards Kagura, she wasn't surprised to find both Inuyasha and Koga trying to take her down. Picking up her long discarded blades, Miri sheathed them with a smirk and was gone in the next instant. Heads turned to see the fox girl rush an unknown figure nearby, who seemed content to observe, but wasn't caught off guard regardless of the surprise attack. A chuckle could be heard from the silent figure, who just moments ago was invisibly present watcher.

"Always was the one for showy tactics, weren't you?" came a silky reply of an obviously male voice. A soft smirk flew across Miri's lips as she threw in a kick which was blocked as well, without obvious effort on either part.

"Yes, well, it always is enjoyable to observe your effortless fighting style," she sarcastically gushed, but suddenly without an obvious communication, the male figure gave a barely visible nod. Then, threw Miri by her leg towards the not so halted fight, straight towards the shocked wind demon. Flying just above the wind scar, Miri blinked down at the blast before smirking. Straightening herself out like an arrow, she flew straight at the shocked wind demon, who by that point was receiving the brunt of the blast. Whipping out her blade, Miri slashed off Kagura's left arm in passing. (Yes, I also realize that the ending fight with Kagura also resulted with Koga needing to be healed, but I didn't feel like that would go well with my story, so…again, been changed.)

"Interesting," was the word that floated through the silence as the group outside of the castle watched Kagura fly away. With that everyone turned to face the mysterious figure and the unknown fox demon. Miri just gave a sigh, which was quickly followed by a chuckle from the unknown man. "Troublesome?" he asked in laughter.

"What a bother. Come to the aid of strangers, and all they can do is point swords and insults at us." Miri explained looking dejected by the turn of events before sighing, as if tired from the entire situation. "I'm a mixed breed fox demon, my name's Miri," she introduced herself with a roll of her eyes, cross of her arms, and a smirk towards the group. A hiss could be heard through the group before a whimper, but this turned all eyes towards the young kit, Shippo, who looked confused and angry.

"Seems that the kit has grown attached to Miri, as a fellow fox."

"Odd," Miri stated as she rather randomly appeared beside the mysterious figure. (just in case no one is gathering this, he is in the shadows of his power so no one can see his detailed features yet. The only reason we can tell he's male is his voice.) Looking up towards the figure, she snickered for a moment before reaching her hand into the dark shadows that surrounded the figure, which dispelled the shadows. A black cat demon was revealed with large yellow eyes, but it wasn't his topless attire that caught attention, or even his bright eyes. It was his height of around seven foot, and the fact that his figure before had been around five foot. Her finger ran into his stomach, but he just gave her a smirk as he patted her head softly. "Usually it's you that people grow quickly fond of, not me." she explained thoughtfully before shrugging and hopping on his shoulder to take a relaxed seat. "This, my confused looking friends, is my guardian. His name is Uko."

"Feh. What do you freaks have to gain from helping us anyway?" A rather ticked off Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms, glaring at the two figures. Though right after he asked, the young priestess took a step in front of him and approached Miri with a smile.

"Thank you for your help, Miri, Uko." she thanked with a smile, and Miri just smiled happily. Jumping from her place, she threw arms around the priestess, and hugged her joyfully. A purr was heard as the other people stared at Miri as if she'd lost her mind, but her companion looked rather bored with the happenings.

"Aren't you just the cutest gal!" Miri practically squealed with joy, but smiled full blown when she pulled back. A tip of her head was the only look she could use as she stared at the priestess in thought. "Can a priestess remain pure with such a profession?"

"Heh?" a shocked and surprised priestess responded. It was obvious she didn't understand what Miri was asking of her, but it was obvious that Miri didn't understand what wasn't understood, which left both girls looking confused.

"Ah," Miroku said before coming to stand on the right of Miri with a friendly smile on his face. "Lady Kagome dresses oddly, but she does not do such impure things as sell her body," Miroku bluntly explained, which in turn caused Kagome to blush deeply. Everyone in their little group began blushing once they grasped Miri's question.

"Listen here, fox-" Inuyasha started as he got extra close to Miri's face and in front of Kagome protectively. Without warning, Koga cut in, and joined Inuyasha in standing in front of Kagome. This situation made Miri curious.

"My woman wouldn't be doing that…stuff! She's too good, too innocent, too…Kagome!" Koga rambled rather listlessly, but this merely made Miri's curiosity grow. Blinking at the two males, Miri then blinked towards Kagome.

"I do not see where it is either of your businesses in what the Priestess does, neither of you have taken claim upon her. Therefore, she is unclaimed and free to do as she wishes." Miri said giving both males a look of knowing, as if she were the keeper of the laws and would not deal with lawlessness. Appearing in a blur beside Kagome, she latched onto to the girl, cuddling her. "If we so wished it, I could very well claim her as my own. She's beautiful enough, powerful enough, and best of all, she obviously does not mind the company of a demon," Miri purred into Kagome's ear, but just smiled cheekily at the two males, who by that point looked as if they'd been kissed by their worst enemy.

"But…but…-" Inuyasha started again, but looked so very disturbed that he didn't seem to have a logical response. His face, however, continued to grow darker with each passing moment. It would not appear to be long before he would match his cloth of the fire rat.

"Kagome can't do that! I claimed her! She's my woman!" the wolf demon prince proclaimed angrily, but Miri merely giggled at his words. It was so obvious that he did not have a clue of which he was saying just yet.

"I see no mark upon her staking your claim." Miri stated rather matter of fact, but then was gone once again as Koga attempted to take a swipe at her. In a moment, she and Kagome appeared in the arms of Uko. The tall male appeared rather peeved, but for what reason was unknown. "So, you do plan to claim her, but do not wish to until Naraku is dead, correct?" Miri asked rather bored like. Kagome blinked in utter confusion on what was going on, but the company of Shippo in her arms did help to quell her fears.

"No! He doesn't! I'll-" Inuyasha started angrily, still blushing horribly.

"Yes! I'll lay claim-" Koga started, but was quickly cut off by Inuyasha.

"No, you won't, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha screamed into Koga's face.

"I'll do whatever I want with my woman, mutt-face!" Koga screamed back, causing a long argument between the two, but by this point all people in the group were relaxing. Sango having knocked out Miroku for touching Miri's ass, though this got no response from the fox demon, was seated with the others in quiet conversation.

"What were you talking about, Miri?" Shippo asked with that innocent look on his face, but unlike Miroku or Kagome, Miri held no desire to keep information from the kit.

"When a demon loves another person, desires them to be their own forever, then they will bite their neck here." she explained gesturing to her neck region between her shoulder and actual throat. "The mark left upon the skin tells all demons in the area that that person belongs to the demon, their mate, their love, and in some cases, their soul mate." she explained as if it were all common knowledge, but Miroku spoke up as Kagome was absorbing this information.

"That's not how it always works though. Some demons-" he started to go into a big explained, but a hiss cut him off, quickly followed by a deeper one. Miri and Uko both hissed at Miroku as if he were speaking of something terrible.

"Monk. Do not speak of things which you do not comprehend." Uko ordered looking downright enraged, but his eyes tinting red told of his anger. Miri merely made a noise of annoyance before turning her eyes back towards Kagome, who looked confused.

"He is correct. NOBLE demons at times will be betrothed or marry for other reasons, but humans do the very same thing. It is no different. Some demons mate to gain something," she explained in an annoyed manner, but suddenly a smirk came across her lips. "Though, unlike humans, some half-demons and wolf demons included, demons hold no quarlms with mating multiple partners. It is an equal trade really. I could simply mate everyone present and-" Miri went to explain more so, but was cut off by a rather shocked and disturbed Sango. The demon slayer obviously did not know of the rather interesting habits that some demons went through.

"As in…multiple sex partners?" she asked dumbly, but her ignorance was not uncommon in humans. Miri felt insulted, she even felt hurt by her comment. She did not however react as badly as before. Sango did not know, she was asking, that made the difference.

"On the surface, yes, but mate means much more than that. It is much like being bound to the point that being away from that person or those people, I would feel physical pain. Mates are so emotionally, physically, and spiritually connected that we can feel when our mate dies the instant that it happens," Miri explained simply, but did gain a far off look in her eyes as she explained the part about a mate dying.

"Miri, did you lose a mate before?" Shippo asked bluntly what everyone else was thinking, and though Kagome gave him a look, she also looked up at Miri.

"No, I have not, thank the lord. My father lost his mate, my mother, soon after my birth." she explained simply, but ran her hand through Shippo's hair, rubbing behind his ears with a smile. A sudden purr settled into the group, and it was quickly discovered that it was Shippo purring. Miri did not look surprised at all by the sound.

"What're you doing, fox?" Inuyasha asked rudely from Miri's behind, but before Miri could respond, Kagome rose from her seated position, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in a sweet tone that told of future pain. "How dare you try to control my life!" she yelled, but stopped to note Koga looking proud of himself. "You too, Koga! I will make my own choices, and neither of you will have a say in it!" she yelled angrily, but turned sheepish when three whimpers came from behind her. Two fox demons and a cat demon were looking in pain by the end of it.

"It's all right, Kagome. Though, I would correct you in saying that they would have a say in it, if, and only if, you chose one of them," Miri said with a soft smile, but just handed the sleeping Shippo to Kagome. "I, on the other hand, would not care if my mate wanted another, as long as he wanted me too. It may be a fox thing, however," she said rather sadly, but looked up when Uko put his hand on her shoulder.

"Travel." Uko said as if that explained everything, but Miri just nodded before turning to look upon the group. A smile lit up her features as giggled.

"He wishes to know if you'd like to travel with us?" Miri elaborated for her silent type friend, but her question brought on more response than she bargained for.

"Why the hell would we wanna do that?"

"Ain't no way I'm letting a wishy-washy vixen be alone with my woman!"

"Sit!" Kagome finally yell was heard through a deep ringing in the air, but Miri was much too busy twitching in pain. That was not the response she'd been looking for at all.

"Well, damn. We'll just kill him on our own then," Miri grunted before crossing her arms and being lifted to Uko's shoulder once again. Both appeared rather annoyed by the response they'd received, but it was Miroku who asked.

"Kill who?" he asked calmly, but Inuyasha jumped in before she could respond.

"Bet she's going to go kill the one who killed her mom," he said as if that were the worst venture in the world, but a growl and a hiss greeted. Koga and Miri both responded.

"I am."

"Mutt-face." Koga said simply, but went to stand by Uko's side. He looked up at her with a sheepish look. "Sorry, Miri, but our enemy is the only one we can be after right now," he explained looking like he felt bad for not helping her. Leaping from her place, Miri merely kissed Koga on the cheek with a laugh.

"Who else would I be after? Naraku killed my mother, after all." she stated with a shrug, but was once again greeted with yelling.

"What?" Inuyasha screamed in unison.

"What!" Sango screamed along.

"What?" Miroku yelled with them.

"Heh?" Kagome gasped as well, but her voice was not near as painful to the demons in the area as the other three.

"Yes! Naraku killed my mother! He's the reason my father hired Uko, he's the reason my father's dead, he's the reason I'm an only kit, he's the reason for a lot of shit! Can we please get passed that?" Miri finally exploded in return, but, surprising everyone else in the area, Koga picked her up in a hug and swung her around in a circle. Once he released her, Miri looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. "That was for…?"

"Me agreeing to help you, but also thanking the lord that I'm not the only demon out there that's been screwed over by Naraku." he explained with a smirk, but was quickly wincing when suddenly he got hit over the head.

"That's a stupid reason!" she said angrily, but just turned towards Uko with a pout. Jumping back onto his shoulder, she looked everyone over before smirking. "Well, then, follow me. I can sense Naraku from miles away." she said, but with that Uko took off running, leaving a trail for the others follow. The final battle was on the horizon, everyone could feel it, but no one was sure how it was going to turn out.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but final's week is calling. Hope y'all read and enjoy!


End file.
